


Warrior Cats Rewritten: Into The Wild

by OneLoneBagel, OneSaltyFella



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Warriors Rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLoneBagel/pseuds/OneLoneBagel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSaltyFella/pseuds/OneSaltyFella
Summary: Hey so you know how Warrior cats is cool, but could definitely be more consistent? Well basically we are rewriting some of the books to make background characters more in-depth, throw in better ships, make a lot of characters more relevant, and fix some inconsistencies in the storyline! We are not experienced writers just fans with a lot of free time, but I hope you do enjoy!
Kudos: 9





	Warrior Cats Rewritten: Into The Wild

The forest was filled with a dense silence, as if patiently listening to the sounds of rippling water from the river below. Despite the gentle wavering of the water, there was a long veil of peace that seemed to envelop the area like fog. Not even the leaves of the trees rustled with the humid wind, as if the entire world was waiting for something to happen.  
In the midst of the elongated peace, the shadows of the forest seemed to shift slightly. Stealthy figures with unsheathed claws could barely be seen creeping over the stones and rocks lacing the ledge of the river, their claws glinting in the light of the half-lit moon. After a long period of reconciliation, the forest suddenly came alive with the hisses and screeches of several cats, fur flying and blood spilling onto the stones. All pacifism that had once draped over the forest had disappeared.  
With a mighty leap, a large, dark brown tabby launched himself at another tom with a bracken-colored pelt, pinning him down and staring at him with his fierce, amber eyes. “Oakheart!” The tabby hissed, his pelt bristling with unexplainable hatred. “How dare you hunt on our territory? You know the Sunningrocks belong to Thunderclan!” He continued, digging his claws into the tom’s dusty pelt.  
“After tonight, Tigerclaw, this will be just another addition to Riverclan’s hunting ground!” The tom sneered back, an egoistic look twinkling in his eyes.  
An alarming yowl rang from the shore as musky brown she-cat sprang over to Tigerclaw with a horrified gaze in her eyes. “Watch out! There are more Riverclan cats coming! I don’t know if we can take much more, Tigerclaw!”  
“Quit whining to me and fight, Mousefur!” Tigerclaw hissed and spun around to see what was happening. Shadowy shapes seemed to slip through the water effortlessly like otters and charge onto their shore, attacking the Thunderclan patrol with no mercy.  
With a flick of her tail, the young warrior stubbornly obeyed the tom, slipping away towards the fight, almost instantly getting tackled by a Riverclan warrior.  
Tigerclaw turned his gaze back down to Oakheart with hostility. “You may swim like otters, but you do not belong in this forest!” He drew his lips and showed his bared teeth to the struggling cat beneath him.  
“We’ll see who belongs in this forest after my warriors tear yours to shreds!” The Riverclan deputy replied with a grin.  
Twitching his ear, the Thunderclan warrior was greeted with a horrible screech of the familiar she-cat. “Mousefur-” He breathed out the words in realization as he snapped his neck towards where the scream came from. The Riverclan warrior she had gotten in a fight with had managed to pin her down, and was about to go for her neck.  
“Quick, Mousefur, retreat!” Tigerclaw ordered, letting go of Oakheart and dashing to the Riverclan warrior and thrusting himself at them.  
Scrabbling to her paws, Mousefur shakily nodded, wincing at the gash in her shoulder with a look of disappointment, then raced away from the battle as fast as she could.  
Watching her leave, Tigerclaw turned away and continued wrestling with the Riverclan warrior, growling and tearing fur from their pelt. The warrior hissed and lashed it’s claws at Tigerclaw’s nose, leaving a deep wound.  
“Mouse dung!” He spat in rage, blood clouding his eyesight, but he wasn’t done fighting yet, and lunged down towards the warriors leg, digging his teeth deep into their flesh. The warrior squealed and struggled free, fleeing from the mighty warrior that had inflicted the deep wound to them.  
“Tigerclaw!” A warrior with a tail as red as a fox ran over to him, dodging several attacks thrown at him with skill. “This is useless! There are too many warriors! We have to back down!” He announced with narrowed eyes.  
“No, Redtail! Thunderclan won’t be beaten! We’ve just gotten started!” Tigerclaw hissed and lashed his tail, leaping to the deputy’s side. “This is our territory! We can’t just give it up!” He exclaimed, shaking his head and feeling the scarlet blood from his muzzle drip down his face and onto the already-bloodstained stones below him.  
“ThunderClan will honor your courage, Tigerclaw, but you know we cannot afford to lose any more of our warriors!” Redtail urged, meeting Tigerclaw’s gaze steadily. “Bluestar would never expect her warriors to fight against these impossible odds. We will have another chance to avenge this defeat, but for now, we must do what’s best for our warriors.” He continued, then turned away, and sprang onto a boulder where many others could see him.  
“Retreat, Thunderclan! Retreat!” He yowled, his voice echoing along the shore. At once, his warriors’ attention was snapped towards him, and one by one with a bit of struggle, they started to retreat towards Redtail. For a quick moment, the Riverclan warriors seemed almost surprised. Had this battle already ended? Did they win already?  
With eyes full of pure excitement, Oakheart let out a victorious yowl to his warriors, and as soon as they heard him, they let out their cries of victory as well, joining their deputy in embracing the win they had earned.  
Redtail could barely face his warriors, as if he thought he was the reason for their loss, and with a flick of his tail, he gave the signal to retreat back to camp and passed the rocky territory that they had once owned.  
With a long moment of hesitation, Tigerclaw stubbornly followed while his long tail dragged along behind him in disappointment. His eyes became furious slits as he glared at Redtail. “I hope this is what you wanted.” He murmured with spite, and in an instant, disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

***

In a deserted clearing, silence followed like a lingering mist, enveloping everything in it. Atop a rock that jutted out and aimed towards the dark sky, an old, pale blue she-cat sat alone. Her tail was curled around her paws, and her eyes glimmered with unanswered questions, but she did not move. Even though she could hear the breathing and stirring of her precious cats below her, she remained mute, just like the forest around her.  
Out from a dark corner, a liethe yet small tortoiseshell she-cat emerged and began towards the tall rock, her pawsteps graceful and soundless as she traversed the stone with ease as if she had done it a hundred times before. The pale blue cat dipped her head in greeting but turned back towards the shimmering sky.  
“How is Mousefur?” The pale blue she-cat mewed with concern laced in her voice.  
“Her wounds are deep, Bluestar.” Answered the young tortoiseshell, settling herself on the night-cool stone. “But she is young and plenty strong; she will heal quickly.” A tone of respect and pride could be recognised as she smiled slightly.  
“And the others?”  
“They will all recover too.”  
Bluestar sighed and felt a rush of peace as if a tremendous weight had been lifted. She blinked and finally turned to face the other cat “We are lucky not to have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat spottedleaf.” She tilted her head back and studied the stars  
“I am deeply troubled by tonight’s defeat. ThunderClan has not been beaten in its own territory since I became leader,” she murmured in continuation, her tail flicking with nervousness as she carried on. “These are difficult times for our clan. The season of new-leaf is late and there have been fewer kits. ThunderClan needs more warriors if it is to survive.”  
“Every leader experiences loss, Bluestar.” Spottedleaf pointed out calmly “You are no different from our brave, fearless warriors for standing behind.” She shuffled towards her leader and pressed closer. “You are needed here to oversee and help keep order in Thunderclan, just as I am needed here to help the injured heal.” She stared up at the sky with admiration. “The year is only beginning, there will be more kits when green-leaf comes.” She reminded her.  
Bluestar’s broad shoulders twitched as she met Spottedleaf’s gaze. “Perhaps.. But training our young to become warriors takes time. If ThunderClan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible.” She mewed, but Spottedleaf didn’t respond, she only blinked at the cluster of twinkling lights that sat idly under the night sky.  
“Are you asking StarClan for answers?” Meowed Spottedleaf gently.  
“It is times like this we need the words of our ancient warriors to help us. Has StarClan spoken to you?” Bluestar asked almost desperately, her voice wavering slightly.  
“Not for some moons Bluestar.” Abruptly, as if on cue, a bright light emerged from the treetops, blazing through the sky at great speed. Bluestar barely had the time to gasp and admire it before it disappeared into the darkness of the sky. She shot to stare at Spottedleaf for an explanation, and saw the medicine cat’s fur bristle along her spine, her tail swing side to side.  
She watched eagerly but remained silent as Spottedleaf was stuck staring up at the scene where the bright light had flashed across the sky. After what felt like moons, the young cat’s head lowered and she turned to her leader, hope glittering in her eyes as she began to spoke. “It was a message from StarClan,” she murmured and a distant, otherworldly look arose in her eyes.  
“Fire alone can save our clan.”  
“Fire?” Bluestar shot back in disbelief “But.. Fire is feared by all! Every cat in every clan! It does nothing but bring destruction and turmoil! How can that save us!” The leader’s gaze became clouded with questions and confusion.  
Spottedleaf shook her head and sighed heavily “I do not know.” She looked up at the pale grey she-cat, her amber eyes glittering with uncertainty. “But this is the message StarClan has chosen to share with me.”  
The ThunderClan leader fixed her clear blue eyes on the medicine cat. “...You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf.” She nodded as if confirming something to herself. “If StarClan has spoken then it must be so,” they both looked back up once more “Fire will save our clan.”


End file.
